Dakstar "Burningslash" Skybreaker
"You know me, I like to work alone." - Dakstar Burningslash' ''"You got guts kid,I'll give ya that." Will "The Crusher" Skylord Beginning (46 BBY- 45 BBY) Dakstar Skybreaker was born into a wealthy family living on Bakura. He would someday be running the main producer of weapons for Bakura. At the time of his birth his parents thought something was wrong with him. Then they found out he was force sensitive. Dak was taken to the Jedi temple by Qui-Gon Jinn. Meeting Dylan Ghostwalker (33 BBY - 26 BBY) Dak was training hard at the Jedi Temple. He easily became the best duelist in his class. He was skilled in the force. Dak had attracted the attention of Dylan Ghostwalker a Jedi Master who had just lost his old padawan. Two years later Dak had become Dylan's padawan. Dak created his own lightsaber the day after he became a padawan to Dylan. Their first mission together was to rescue a republic cruiser after losing power and slowly drifting to a black hole. Because of Dak no one aboard the ship were injured or killed. Death of a Friend (25 BBY) Dak and Dylan had become a famous padawan master formation. With Dak's lightsaber and force skills and Dylan's courage they were nearly unstoppable until one day. Dak and Dylan were sent to Felucia to rescue a Republic squad who were captured by General Grievous. Dylan told Dak to rescue the squad members while he took on Grievous. While Dak rescued the squad members Dylan was stabbed in the chest. Dak saw Dylan fall to the ground. An angry feeling as strong as the dark side made Dak go out of control and cut Grievous' hands and legs off. Leaving the Order (24 BBY - 23 BBY) After the death of Dak's former master Dak left the Jedi Order and became a mercenary. Dak became a feared bounty hunter. He would hunt for rogue members of the CIS or just people who hired him who ripped him off. One day Dak was hunting a CIS member when a bounty hunter approached him. Dak sensed him and reached for his two blaster pistols. The bounty hunter knowing Dak would do this, grabbed Dak's arms and flipped Dak onto his back. "You got guts kid, I'll give ya that," the bounty hunter said. "I'm Will Skylord, most people call me the Crusher." Dak said, "What does that have to do with me?" Will replied, "I want you to join my crew of bounty hunters. You would make a great addition." Dak snapped back, "I only work for the credits, so unless you work for the hutts or another crime empire too bad." Will reached for his blaster rifle and said, "That's too bad kid. I guess I'll have to use force." Suddenly five bounty hunters appeared out of the shadows. Dak knew he would be in for a fight. The Duel Dak set his blaster pistols to kill and shot the first bounty hunter. The next bounty hunter shot Dak's pistols. Dak grabbed the first bounty hunter's rifle and swung it at the second bounty hunter. The bounty hunter fell to the floor. Dak shot the bounty hunter. Dak shot the next three bounty hunters. Finally all that was left was Will "The Crusher" Skylord. "I guess it is just you and me now kid. I was hoping we could join forces but now I will have to end you. Will reached for his rifle but Dak used the force to grab it before him and threw it. Dak then kicked Will onto the ground then shot him in the leg. "You are lucky I am sparing you. The Coruscant Guard can have you now. The Coruscant Guard came and arrested Will. Because Dak defeated the bounty hunter he was paid one million Republic Credits. Dak then decided there that he wanted to return to his home planet of Bakura. Return to Bakura (23 BBY) Dak didn't exactly get a warm welcome back to Bakura. He was so close to losing an eye. The CIS and Bakura were in a war at the moment. While Dak found shelter he met with a small platoon.. He learned that General Grievous was leading the attack. Dak felt angered. He didn't want his people dying just like his old master. Dak said he would lead the ground forces. Even though the captain didn't think he was ready Dak marched out of the palace with his rifle and pistols ready. Battle of Bakura (23 BBY) Dak spent his first day as commander of Bakura forces on the front lines. A droid shot a trooper. Dak noticed he wasn't dead and he got a medic. Dak found out his name was Danny Megaslicer and he was from Concord Dawn. To this day Danny Megaslicer was Dak's best friend. Since Danny's injury was minor he returned to the front lines in an hour. Dak named Danny his second in command. Soon after winning the first battle Dak was accused of being of being a traitor. The captain in charge accused him of trading secret Bakuran outposts' locations for credits. Even though Dak denied it he was put on trial. The higher ranks in the army sentenced him to life in prison. Dak found out that Danny was also accused of helping Dak. The Escape It was three months later. Dak and Danny were still in jail. Dak was thinking of a plan to escape along with Danny. The plan was to fake a prison riot and while the guards were distracted Danny and Dak would slip outside the base. Danny told Dak it should happen in the court yard. During court yard period Dak threw a small rock to a fellow prisoner. Dak blamed it on a guard and the prisoner tried to beat up the guard but inmates were trying to stop him. While more guards came over Dak and Danny sprinted for the exit. They made to the end where they found the captain that accused Dak talking with a CIS represenative. Dak learned that the captain was the one trading secrets with the CIS. Even though Dak knew this was wrong he force choked the captain and CIS representative. Just as Dak and Danny were escaping on a starfighter the King of Bakura ordered that he was banished from Bakura for life. Brush with the Dark Side (22 BBY) Dak and Danny agreed to stay friends but not work together. One day while Dak was hunting a rogue CIS member he was discovered by a sith. The sith said, "Dakstar Skybreaker is it? I am Darth Zarech, a Sith Lord. I want you to be my apprentice. I can give you powers to do anything you want." Dak replied,"Yes but I vowed to never return to any side of this war. I am only a bounty hunter." The Sith Lord shot back, "I saw you kill those two people on Bakura. If you don't join me I will hurt everyone you care about." Dak bowed and asked, "What shall I do first my master?" The Sith Lord gave Dak his first real lightsaber and put a red crystal into it. Dak sensing this used the force to grab his lightsaber and stabbed the Sith Lord in the heart. "I told you I am staying out of this war, until now. From this day foward I am a Jedi once more!" Back to Training (22 BBY) Dak began training again under the guidance of his master Bren Radis. Dak would eventually become his padawan later. While training Dak became more focused and could use the force better. Sometimes Dak would beat his master in a lightsaber duel. Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Corporate Empire Category:Jedi Master Category:Sentinel Category:Strength Of Many Category:Saber Master Category:Blademaster Category:Survivors Reborn